A Bowl of CinnaCluster Raisin Bran
by Mione Weasley
Summary: Hermione finally tells someone how she feels about Ron, but who does she tell? *Complete*


A Bowl of Cinna-Cluster Raisin Bran  
  
(A/N) Hi y'all! (Sorry Melissa. I'm sure you're pushing all the number fives at the moment!) Okay before I begin I would like to bore you with the introductions. I am 'Mione Weasley, and this is my computer Larry. Say 'hello' Larry! ::silence:: He's a little shy. I also have to warn you that the story doesn't have a lot to do with Cinna-Cluster Raisin Bran. I just thought the title sounded cool. Also let's just pretend the Fluer got really good English lessons, because frankly I don't care! Anyway now for my fanfic, that I bet you are all dying to hear.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own very much of this fic. I don't own the characters ::sigh:: and I only own the plot to some extent. My friend helped me with many of the details, and it was her idea to make the first word ow, so I technically don't own that either. (Don't tell anyone, but I don't even Larry!) The only things I do own are my fingerprints, which are smudging the keyboard.  
~*~*~  
"Ow!" Hermione shouted as she rubbed her head. She had hit it on the underside of her bed while she was looking around for her socks.   
"Come on, Hermione!" Ron's voiced yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "We're going to be late!" Hermione smiled to herself. It was very unlike Ron to be worried about punctuality. Hermione couldn't help, but think this was very cute, which made a faint blush creep up her cheeks.   
"I'll be down in a second!" she shouted back. She grabbed the rest of her things from under her bed and shoved them into her bag, without bothering to make sure they were nice and neat.  
She bounced down the stairs and joined Harry and Ron. They headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
  
  
"I can't wait for this afternoon! It is going to be a blast! Who knew they would actually let us go into the forbidden forest?" Harry was saying as they sat down. Hermione smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen Harry so happy, and even though she didn't think a night in the forbidden forest was a good thing to be excited about, she didn't want to spoil his mood.  
"I think it will be dreadful," Ron said, as he spooned sugar onto his porridge. Hermione's head snapped up. Ron not excited about being allowed to go somewhere forbidden? He must be sick.  
"Ron, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, pulling a box of Cinna-Cluster Raisin Bran towards her. She had come to love this cereal and wouldn't eat anything else. It always made her feel like she had eaten a box full of Cheering Charms.   
"Just fine." Ron muttered, and he stirred around the remains of his breakfast. Harry sniggered. Hermione looked at him questioningly.   
"Ron's afraid he'll be eaten by a giant spider." Harry said simply finishing the last of his scrambled eggs. Hermione's eyebrows rose all the way up to the top of her forehead as she looked at Ron. He had turned the color of tomatoes.   
"Ron, there are no such things as giant spiders." Hermione said. Ron and Harry laughed.  
"Actually Hermione, there are." Ron said who seemed to have brightened up a bit. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Harry decided that he didn't want to get into this subject for Ron's sake and dropped it.   
After they had finished eating they joined the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins out on the grounds. Professor Delacour was taking them on an educational trip to the forbidden forest. They were going to be camping there over night in Muggle tents.   
  
  
  
Professor Delacour, or Fluer as she used to be called by the Hogwarts students, stood out on the grounds to greet them She was wearing stunning robes of bright silver and had pulled her hair back in her ponytail. Hermione cast a weary glance at Ron to make sure that he wasn't drooling.   
The memory of how Ron had acted around Fluer was almost too much for Hermione to bear. Ever since she had become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she had wanted to strangle her. For once Hermione was glad that the job was cursed and that she would probably be dead by the end of the year. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that her lips were slowly curling up into a sly smile.   
"Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry asked, snapping her out of her fantasy. Hermione shrugged and tried to hide her face as it slowly turned pink.   
"Line up single file!" shouted Professor Delacour. The students did as they were told and were led to the edge of the forest. Professor Delacour decided that they would follow some unicorn tracks first and by then it would be late enough to set up camp.  
We found a unicorn foul pawing at the ground very unaware of our presence. Hermione decided that she didn't want to pet the unicorn since she had done so last year and stayed behind with Harry and Ron. Ron kept looking nervously over his shoulder and Hermione was beginning to worry. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he jumped.  
"Ron are you okay?" she asked concern written all over her face. Ron turned red and nodded. Hermione shrugged and turned around to watch Fluer explain about the unicorn.   
~*~  
  
  
  
After many hours exploring the forest and finding many different things, Professor Delacour decided that it was time to set up our tents. The muggle borns helped out with the assembly of the tents. Hermione and Harry had to help Ron with his and Harry's tent because he was totally clueless. After all the tents were set up everyone gathered around Professor Delacour who seemed to glow in the dark night.  
"Here are the rules. Girls stay on the girls' side and boys' stay on the boys' side. If I find anyone in a tent with the opposite gender they will both be given detention. No off to bed with you!" Hermione trudged away to the girls' side of the tent area. She was sharing a tent with Partavi and Lavender and was pretty disappointed. She didn't enjoy their company much and would rather share a tent with Pansy Parkinson then play Truth or Dare with them.  
Fortunately Partavi and Lavender were both very tired and went straight to sleep leaving Hermione to lay awake thinking. Hermione had been thinking about the same thing every night for the past four years. That thing was Ron Weasley.  
  
  
  
She knew that she had liked him since she had first seen his freckled face. It upset her so much when they fought that she was sure that she would definitely forget about her stupid crush. But that hadn't happened; in fact it had gotten worse. Over the years her little petty crush had turned into a stronger feeling. As much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't know what 'love' was so she couldn't be in love the feelings only got stronger. She fought with herself so often now that she was sure there was no more room to fight with Ron. She felt so full on mush that it hurt. She knew she had to tell someone, but whom? She couldn't tell Partavi or Lavender because they would be more of a hindrance than help. She couldn't tell Ginny because she was sure that she would tell Ron and that would be bad. Finally she decided on telling Harry, but the opportunity had never risen. So here she laid night after night feeling sick and not being able to help herself about being madly in love.  
CRASH! A loud noise awoke her from her thoughts and she heard two muffled voices coming from Harry and Ron's tent.   
"What was that?"  
"I don't know."   
"Do you think we should find Professor Delacour?"   
"No. You stay here. I'll see what it was." Hermione saw a figure leave he tent and walk away. She was sure she heard Ron's voice last and that meant that Harry was all by himself in the tent. This was her chance, to talk to Ron without him around. It would be risky and it would look very wrong if she was caught, but that wasn't going to be an issue. And if Ron comes back while I am talking to him, he's not going to turn me in. Perfect. She thought.  
  
  
  
Hermione got up slowly and unzipped the tent. She stood out in the middle of the forest and held out her wand.   
"Lumos." She muttered and her wand tip lit up. She tiptoed over to Harry's tent and unzipped it. He was lying in his sleeping bag and she pulled on his foot to get his attention.   
"Hey, Harry. It's me Hermione. I need to talk to you." The boy sat up and Hermione kept the wand light off of his face. She knew how much Harry disliked people shining light in his face.   
"Hermione?" he said. There was something funny about his voice, but Hermione didn't notice.   
"Look," she said, "I need to talk to you. I know it's late and all, but please listen to me. This had been eating at me for years."   
"And you decide to tell me now?" he said.  
"Shush. I need to talk to someone, and I can't talk to Ron because well you'll see in a second."  
"But Hermione,"  
"Don't interrupt," she said, "Wait until I am finished. Okay?" The figure nodded in the dark. She took a deep breath and said, "I think I like Ron more than a friend." She saw the shadow's mouth open slightly. "I've liked him since we first met, but for a while now the feelings have been growing. I think…I think I might be…in love with him." There was silence after this while they both took in what she had said. "But I don't know what to do. It's been eating me up inside for so long and I've never had the courage to tell anyone. Then tonight it got so bad that I had to tell someone or I thought I might die or burst it out at a very inconvenient time. You know? Like I might tell Ron or something. Oh I don't even want to think about what he would do. He would probably just laugh or something, you know? Oh I'm so confused!" Hermione held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had just said all of that. She had to admit that she did feel a whole lot better. Then her audience began to talk.  
"So you didn't want to tell him, because you thought he would laugh at you?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
"Or something like that."   
"I don't think he would." He said. Hermione sighed in frustration. There was something very strange about Harry's voice.   
"How would you know?" she asked. She watched the boy as he rummaged around through his bag.   
"Lumos." He muttered and shone it into his face. Hermione gasped. It was Ron. He sat there was a scared look on his face, as if he was afraid to move or he would scare her away. Hermione was in shock. She had just poured out her heart and soul to him. She couldn't believe this. It must be a nightmare. She turned around in attempts to get out of the tent, but Ron grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free of his grasp, but his grip was too strong.   
"Wait." He said, "Now it's my turn to talk." Hermione stopped struggling, but didn't look him straight in the eye. He tilted her face up towards his so that she was looking in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I know exactly how you feel." He said simply. Hermione shook her head. This was too much for even her mind to comprehend. "I lay awake at night thinking about a girl who is so perfect, that she can't be human. She's beautiful, and smart. I can't stop thinking about her and I finally had to get it out of my system. I talked to Harry about it and he told me that I just had to tell her how I felt." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't understand what he was saying. All she wanted to do was die, right there and then. But before she could say anything he continued. "I needed to tell her, but had no idea how. I was sure that she would never like me. Now I know how she really feels." Hermione's eyes grew wider. Was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say? "I feel the same way about you Hermione. I can't tell you how much it has tormented me. You are my life." Hermione started to cry. She couldn't help it. She could feel Ron putting his arms around her to comfort her. Se sobbed into his shoulder and sat that way for a long time.   
When she finally stopped crying, Ron pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She stared back into his and saw nothing but two pools of blue concern. She had no idea that he could be like this. Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.  
"I'm sorry. I just never…." Her voice trailed off. "I don't know what to say." Ron smiled.   
"Then don't," he said, and pulled her closer. He leaned towards her pressed his lips against hers. Hermione felt like she was melting and kissed him back for all she was worth. She couldn't believe that that this was happening to her. Nothing could spoil this moment.   
There was a noise like a pole slipping and then the tent came crashing down on top of Ron and Hermione. Lost in the masses of cloth Hermione searched frantically for her wand.   
"Ron where are you?" she said, groping around in the darkness.   
"Right here." He answered.   
"I can't see you! Ow! Ron let go of my hair!"   
"I don't have your hair!"   
"Well something does. Ouch!"   
"Where are you?"  
"What on earth in going on?" called an angry voice form outside the tent. Hermione and Ron stopped moving around. Professor Delacour must have heard them and come out to see what was going on. Hermione's heart plummeted into her stomach. She was going to be in so much trouble.   
"We're stuck, Professor Delacour!" Hermione shouted.   
"Please get us out!" Ron yelled back.  
"What are you two doing in that tent together?"  
"Talking." Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.   
"A likely story." She roared back. Hermione heard the flick of a wand and the tent was up right again. Hermione and Ron crawled towards the door of the tent and climbed out. The sight that met their eyes made Hermione want to grab Ron and go back into the tent forever. They hadn't woken up only Professor Delacour, but everybody else too. The Slytherins were all snickering and Malfoy looked like he would waste no time to tell everyone what Ron and Hermione had been "doing" in the tent. Hermione cringed at the thought. Harry stood there in front with a huge grin on his face. Professor Delacour looked ready to kill.  
"Weasley, Granger! Come with me." She said and led them over to a tent that was much more brilliant then their own. Professor Delacour told them to sit and then stared at them for what seemed like hours.  
"Did I not make in perfectly clear that you were to stay in your own tents?" she asked. Hermione and Ron nodded. "I thought so. Therefore you will both receive detentions and 25 points from Gryffindor each. Your parents will informed of what you have done."   
"But we didn't do anything!" Ron lied.   
"Silence." Fluer said, "Nevertheless. They will be written to. Now off to your own tents." She said and pushed then out of the tent. Everyone else had gone back to their tents, so Ron and Hermione stood out in the cold alone. Ron turned to Hermione.   
"So I…uh…guess this means we're going out?" he said. Even in the dark it was possible to tell he was bright red. Hermione smiled.   
"Yes." She said. Ron grinned. He stared at her with longing written all over his face, and then looked around. After making sure nobody was watching them he leaned over and kissed Hermione again. She accepted it gratefully and smiled after it was finished.   
"Goodnight." Ron said, grinning at her. Hermione smiled back.  
"Goodnight." They hurried off to their own tents. Hermione was feeling so happy that not even Partavi and Lavender's questioning could dampen her mood. She just told them that they were just talking. Hermione felt no guilt that she was getting detention. Being Ron's girlfriend was more than a match for a few points taken off Gryffindor. She smiled into her pillow and recognized the feeling that bubbled up inside her immediately. She felt as if she had eaten ten boxes of Cinna-Cluster Raisin Bran.  
  
(A/N) Hurray!! I can't believe it's over. Kind of sad really ::sniff:: Anyway maybe I should write a sequel called A Box of Honey Nut Cheerios. Hmmm. Something to think about eh Larry? ::silence:: Fine then ignore me you hunk of junk! A special Thanks to Divya and Marissa for bringing this fic to life you guys are the greatest! ::blows a kiss::  
  
oh ok.....Thanx to Natalie Potter who actually downloaded this fic for me! Without her I would never be able to get all your lovely reviews! *hint hint* 


End file.
